The well-known hydraulic ram pump originated in 1772 when J. Whitehurst theoretically invented the concept. Not until 1797 was the idea filly developed and patented by J. M. de Montgolfier. The Montgolfier invention could lift water to a high altitude using the energy created from the momentum of a larger amount of water falling only a few feet. Prof. J. A. Eytelwein of Berlin first described the basic design principles of the hydraulic ram pump in 1805. The design of the single acting hydraulic ram pump has never been developed fully because of the inability of designers to forecast the performance of the machine. Because of its limited use, it has not received the attention from designers that its usefulness, simplicity and inexpensiveness demand. Its use is mostly confined to small sizes, and it is still considered by many merely as a scientific novelty suitable for pumping only small amounts where efficiency is not of great importance. There are many cases where a hydraulic ram pump could be employed for lifting water with a very material savings were its action better understood. There is a need to develop a method and equipment to pump water from a wellbore without the assistance of electrical power for submersible pumping or the well-known windmill and hand pump. The development of this pumping system would be especially useful by improving the quality of life in developing countries. This invention, the downhole hydraulic ram pump, is used to lift water from a water wellbore.
Over the years, various apparatus have been developed in the United States for motorless pumping; for example, the early device was described by Frank B. Hanson in U.S. Pat. No. 422,936 entitled “Hydraulic Ram”, dated Mar. 11, 1890. Other hydraulic ram pumps are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 715,167, dated Dec. 2, 1902 and U.S. Pat. No. 753,560, dated Mar. 1, 1904, both entitled “Hydraulic Ram.” Alfred H. Francfort developed two apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 845,402 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,058 entitled “Hydraulic Ram” constructed where the impulse valve and air chamber connector are arranged in vertical alignment. In yet another U.S. Pat. No. 992,524 entitled “Hydraulic Ram”, dated May 16, 1911, George W. Walters developed an apparatus to improve the impact valve by providing a pendulum mechanism adapted to quickly open and close the valve. Hill et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,409 entitled “Hydraulic Ram”, dated Feb. 6, 1912 provided a check valve mechanism where the least amount of resistance is offered to the water passing the valve. Nicholas, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,982 entitled “Hydraulic Ram”, dated Aug. 3, 1915 provided a maintenance inlet valve. Larry A. Cox in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,613 entitled “Hydraulic ram-type water pump”, dated Mar. 27, 1990, presented the newest technology available in the ram pump industry.
The well-known hydraulic ram pump, hereafter referred to as a ram, was in use in the United States during the later 1800's and early 1900's. As demonstrated by the cited U.S. patents during this period, the design and manufacturing of the ram pump made its greatest advances. The surge of interest was due to the absence of electrical power throughout the country and a need to pump water. Installations consisted of common elements for proper function of the ram. There was always a drive pipe, sometimes referred to as a supply pipe, feeding the ram and a reservoir or stream at an elevation above the ram feeding into the drive pipe. The drive pipe usually was installed following the general contour of the ground sloping downward to the ram. Through the drive pipe, the water would flow downward enabling the ram's operation. The water would exit the ram through an impulse valve, sometimes called a waste valve, usually located on the topside of the ram. The water flow would continue until the impulse valve closed. The pressure surge that followed suddenly stopping the flowing water would open a check valve located at the base of the ram's air or pressure chamber, hereafter referred to as a chamber. Water with air would be rammed into the chamber compressing the air trapped in the upper end of the chamber. As the surge pressure dissipated, the check valve would close capturing the water and compressed air in the chamber. A delivery pipe was positioned where the water in the lower end of the chamber always covered the exit point from the chamber and the delivery pipe's entry point. Water under pressure in the chamber would exit the chamber flowing through the delivery pipe. The pressure in the chamber would cause the water to exit, flowing into the delivery pipe lifting the water to a higher elevation. An air makeup valve located outside the chamber and just below the check valve permitted small amounts of air to be admitted into the system to ensure that air was in the pressure chamber at all times, an important element for proper operation of the ram. Gallons of water have been successfully pumped from rivers, springs, and streams using the ram. No successful effort has been made to use the ram to pump water from a wellbore until this invention. The invention provides a new motorless pump system, method and apparatus to pump water from a water wellbore to a surface elevation for storage and use.